


Where Did it all go Wrong?

by a1_kitkat



Series: Why Do Bad Things Happen to Good People? [2]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Prison, Boys Kissing, Comfort, Established Relationship, Forced to Watch, Gang Rape, Jailbait Charles, M/M, Not Beta Read, Poor Charles, Prison Sex, Protective Erik, Secret Relationship, Top Dog, prison rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 02:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10934856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: PART TWO OF MY PRISON AU! SERIESErik is still struggling to maintain his role of Top Dog while secretly protecting his lover from the prying eyes and wandering hands of his fellow inmatesBut what will happen when Victor decides to dethrone Erik as Top Dog, especially now that he knows Erik's one weakness





	Where Did it all go Wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> So this was intended as a oneshot... now it's probably going to be a trilogy

Five days was all it had been.  
Five days ago, he'd been sitting at home with a bottle of wine and penning a letter to Erik when a knock at the door had interrupted him. From out of nowhere his entire home had become invaded by friends who believed an all out drunken party would cheer him up. It hadn't.  
Charles had spent the evening hiding in his bedroom and drinking by himself until the noise became too much and he'd left. His biggest mistake had been getting behind the wheel of his car and the rest was a great big blur.  
An overnight stay in hospital, a trip to a holding cell and two visits with his lawyer had all lead him here.

Charles was sitting on the floor underneath the lukewarm water of the shower head, washing Erik's cum from his face and hair while Erik stood outside, blocking the entrance. His heart was hammering in his chest and tears were still stinging his eyes as he tried to wash away the memory of Erik's actions and the voices still echoing in his ears.  
He would have stayed there all day if not for Erik's gentle prodding. He heard the words of encouragement and finally climbed to his feet. Charles turned the water off then stepped into the towel Erik held out for him. He dried himself off without meeting his lover's eyes then dressed himself before they made their way back to their shared cell. Charles was two paces behind Erik with his head down but neither of them said a word as they walked.  
Once in the cell Charles immediately climbed onto the bed, curled himself into a ball and stared at the wall as tears streamed down his face.

"So how'd it go?"  
Logan appeared a moment later but he stopped in his tracks when he saw Charles on the bunk and Erik's pained expression. He looked from one to the other but Erik shook his head.  
'What happened?' He silently asked.  
'I fucking raped him' Erik silently replied.  
'Fuck! You actually did it?'  
'I had to'

They couldn't continue like this much longer. Several men walked past the cell on their way to breakfast. Logan indicated that's where he was heading so Erik made his way over to Charles.

"Charles, its time for breakfast" he whispered.  
"I'm not hungry" was his curt response  
"You should eat, build up your strength"  
"No thank you"

He moved back, he didn't want to leave him here alone. It was too soon for that but he didn't think he had it in him to force Charles to something he didn't wish to, not again anyway.

"Charles, you have to come to breakfast" he explained  
"But they'll all be there" Charles replied "they all saw what happened, some of them got off on it"  
"There are some truly messed up people in here... You're not one of them and I want to do everything I can to make sure you leave here still in one piece"  
"What do you mean?"  
"We still have roles to play, Charles, but I know you're strong enough to do it... I love you and I'm so sorry for what I did to you"

"Why did you come on my face?" Charles whispered.  
"What?" Erik was confused by the question.  
"Was it just for show?" Charles kept his back to Erik, in an attempt to hide his tear filled eyes. He knew he shouldn't still be crying, it wasn't like Erik had actually hurt him.  
"We've always been safe and I felt it would be easier to clean up" Erik admitted.  
"It was but I think it was a bit more humiliating on my part"  
"That wasn't my intention, I swear"  
"I believe you"  
Erik reached out and placed his hand on Charles's shoulder.  
"Will you please come to breakfast?" He asked.

It took several more minutes before he was able to coax Charles from the bed and several more to coax him out of the cell. They walked together to the mess, once again Charles fell in step behind Erik.  
Once they had their trays of food, Erik led the way to his table which was currently occupied by Logan and Victor. He made a mental note to discuss options with Logan on how to deal with Victor.  
Charles followed but wasn't sure what he was meant to do next, was he supposed to join Erik?

Someone called his name and he looked up; he was being summoned to the table he'd sat at the previous night. Hank, Darwin and Alex were all looking at him with fear in their eyes so he quickly sat down next to Hank and immediately started pushing his food around the tray with no intention of eating any of it.

"Charles, we've been so worried about you" Alex greeted him "are you okay?"  
"What happened?" Hank asked  
"We're so sorry" Darwin added "we honestly thought you'd be safe"

"What are you talking about?" Charles was confused, having only been half listening.  
"It's all over the cell block" Darwin informed him.  
"Everyone knows" Alex added "but honestly we didn't lie to you"  
"I'm sorry, I have no idea what you're talking about" Charles stated just as Sean joined them.  
"Is it true, Charles?" Sean asked him "did Erik really take you in the showers in front of everyone?"

Charles felt his cheeks turn crimson as he nodded and ducked his head. He was almost used to being talked about; in his youth a fair number of rumors circulated the school yard about him but most were untrue and he'd always found it much easier to ignore lies than truth. The fact that all anyone seemed to want to talk about right now was his witnessed rape in the showers was not only humiliating but sickening.

"I just can't believe it" Darwin exclaimed.  
"Why would Erik do something like that to you?" Alex wondered.  
"I thought you said Charles would be safe with Erik?" Sean asked "isn't that what you said last night?"  
"I swear, I thought he was" Darwin agreed "we didn't lie to you, honest"

"I'm very sorry chaps but I don't actually know what you're talking about" Charles confessed "I wasn't really listening to anything that was said last night"  
He wasn't lying. From the moment Erik had set him down at the table, he'd kept his head down and tried his best to ignore anything and everything around him. It was hard to be relieved and scared at the same time but that's exactly how he felt. He was very aware that Erik was watching over him but equally aware of the many other pairs of eyes ogling him too.  
Now that one tiny weight had been lifted he felt he could possibly carry a conversation and actually retain it.

Hank's eyes seemed to be flickering between Charles and Erik at the next table.  
"We told you things would be okay" Hank spoke up "that Erik wouldn't lay a finger on you"  
"And what made you think such a thing?" Charles asked  
"Because he didn't touch any of us" Alex admitted "we each came through here with a target on our backs and we all ended up in front of Erik. He ruled over this place and he swore he could protect us, make it that no one here would bother us and he's kept his word"  
"We insisted he'd do the same with you" Darwin added "that there was no reason for him to... you know?"  
"What happened, exactly?" Sean asked.  
"Some men tried to have their way with me" Charles explained, his voice shook at the memory. At least he didn't have to fake the fear he'd felt when being man handled by Azazel "but Erik stopped them; he told them to stay away, that I was his but... the one sitting next to him over there told him he had to prove it so he..." Charles paused "we uh he... in front of everyone he... took me"  
"Are you alright?" Hank asked "did he hurt you?"  
"He wasn't violent if thats what you mean"

"I just don't get it" Alex was still confused "Erik has always been very against sexual assault..."  
"So he's never done anything like this before?" Charles asked them.  
"Not for lack of trying" Darwin admitted "he's got someone on the outside waiting for him and he swore he wanted to stay faithful to him"  
"He told me that too" Alex agreed "When I asked for his protection, I figured it would cost me but I also decided it would be worth it... give it up for him once in exchange for not getting passed around the yard for years but the only thing he let me do was suck his dick, once"  
"That's all?" Charles asked  
"Yeah, me too" Darwin added "and even then he wasn't really into it... he just pretended to be because some other inmates were watching"  
"Same here" Alex added "he won't do anything unless he has an audience... bit of a kinky bastard if you ask me"  
"So what made him snap?" Sean asked "what made him go from reluctantly accepting blowjobs to raping someone in the shower?"  
"Maybe he took one look at Charles here and knew he just had to have him?" Alex suggested.  
Charles felt himself blushing. He wondered if he should be acting skittish, he had just been 'raped' after all.

The room eventually started to clear out until only Hank and Charles remained at the table.  
"I know why Erik did what he did to you" Hank spoke up. Charles looked up at him.  
"Oh?" He asked.  
"I was his first you know?"  
"What?"  
"The first one he helped after he took over the place... I went to him and pleaded for his help... I knew I wasn't going to make in here without help so I figured my best bet was to ally myself with the strongest" he paused "I really didn't think it would work, thought he'd tell me to fuck off but he listened and he let me suck him off"

Charles swallowed nervously but kept his mouth shut.  
"Afterwards, I... I tried to climb into bed with him but he wouldn't let me and I realized he was crying"  
This caught Charles's attention.  
"I couldn't believe it; he was such a tough, brash guy that so many people gave him a wide berth when he walked by yet here he was.... crying! I... and I didn't know what to do so I just stayed there and he started talking so I just listened... and he told me a story, about how everyone here was weary of him because he killed a man with his bare hands but that it was in defense... that he hadn't meant to kill him but he'd been protecting a loved one, his beautiful, sweet, innocent boyfriend" Hank paused "and then he showed me a photo of him"

Charles's eyes widened in shock.  
"It's okay" Hank assured him "I'm not going to say anything"  
"Does anyone else know?" Charles asked.  
"I don't think so"  
"So you think everyone believed it? That he really raped me this morning?"  
"Oh yeah they believed it, they just can't figure out why"  
"Maybe word needs to get around that the guy he's been staying true to hasn't been waiting around for him?"  
"That could work"  
"Thank you for not saying anything Hank"  
"Not every guy in here is a lecherous, sleazy pervert" Charles smiled. "Just be careful, Charles, I think Erik's heart is in the right place but your being here may impair his judgement"  
"Well I hope to be out of here sooner rather than later"  
"For your sake, I hope so too"

***

Everywhere Charles went that day he was leered at and taunted but no one lay a finger on him. Their words hurt but they were simple enough to ignore.  
Word had spread very quickly throughout the prison that Erik had made his new cellmate his own private sex slave and many prisoners came to catch a glimpse of Charles. It appeared they all wanted to know what it was about him that had caused Erik to change his stance.  
Of course the counter rumor spread equally as fast that Erik's outside lover had dumped him which had prompted him to take on a replacement in a bid to release all his pent up sexual needs.

After lights out, Charles crawled into Erik's bed and cuddled him. They lie close together with Erik stroking his lover's hair and still whispering apologies to him.  
Charles told him to let it go, that he understood why he'd done what he had but they were okay. He still felt a little uneasy by how believable Erik's performance had been but he reminded himself that Erik had been in prison a long time.

"Erik?" Charles whispered "Can I ask you something?"  
"Anything, my love" Erik replied.  
"Last night, you asked me if I'd been with anyone these past few months"  
"I did and I had no right to ask you but I was just trying to gauge how long it had been since you'd had anal sex... I mean we used to be at it all the time so you were generally always ready for me but if it had been a while I was afraid I'd hurt you"  
"You've been here a long time" Charles continued "have you been with anyone in here? Word is that you're not into stuff like that which is why the inmates are confused by what happened between us this morning"

Erik continued to stroke his fingers through Charles's hair before he leaned forward and kissed his forehead.  
"I wish I could tell you I stayed true" Erik began "but I can't lie to you, love. I have accepted the occasional blowjob in exchange for favors and loyalty... plus I... may have given a few too"  
"What?" 

This revelation was a surprise to him, Charles couldn't think of a single person here who could manipulate a blowjob out of Erik.

"I swear, Charles" he continued "Not by my choice and not someone I dare say no to"  
"But Erik-"  
"No, Charles, I had to give one just yesterday but it was worth it because it meant having you assigned to my cell where I can protect and be with you at the same time"  
"So this someone is a guard?"  
"Not exactly"  
"Erik-"  
"It's the Warden, Shaw... But no one and I mean no one knows about it... It's actually part of the reason I was able to climb the prison ladder as quickly as I did... Shaw approves of the way I run the yard and the inmates but I do have to show him that he's still the boss around here"

Charles was quiet for a very long time as he processed everything Erik said then connected the dots to everything Hank and the other men had told him.  
He wanted to believe it, that Erik hadn't cheated on him... not that he could truly blame him if he had.  
Being in prison was unlike anything Charles had imagined; he'd be there barely more than a day yet Erik had already survived eighteen long months in here.  
How on earth had he done it?

"You're mad" Erik misread Charles's silence as anger.  
"No, I'm not"  
"Hurt? Upset?"  
"I'm a lot of things, Erik, but I... I guess I'm sad... I hate thinking of the things you've had to do... to survive in here, all because of me"  
"Charles, please" he kissed his forehead "please stop saying things like that... this is not your fault"  
"You're here because you were trying to protect me, even now, you're doing things you wouldn't normally just so you can continue to protect me"  
"I love you, Charles, of course I'm going to do all I can to keep you safe"

There was a long pause in which Erik thought Charles had fallen asleep but his next words cut him deep.  
"I wish you'd never met me, your life was better without me"  
"No" Erik said, slightly harsher than he intended to sound. "No, Charles, don't ever say that"

He reached through the darkness and placed his hand on Charles's cheek; it was damp with tears. Erik brushed them aside then leaned down and kissed him very gently upon the lips.  
"Don't ever think such a thing, love" Erik whispered as he held Charles tightly in his arms. "I don't believe that, not for a second. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Charles. And I wouldn't trade a single second of time spent with you, not for anything"  
"I hate that you're here, I hate that I'm here and I've hated not being with you these past months"  
"You know this wouldn't have happened if I've just agreed to move in with you in the first place... my apartment wasn't safe and I knew it... not that I ever expected something like that to happen there"  
"We'll make up for it once you're free of this place"  
"What do you mean?"  
"If a miracle occurs and I get out of here before you do... then when you do get out, I want you to come stay with me... Permanently"  
"Charles-"  
"You don't have an apartment right now and it makes sense... I... I don't want to be apart from you any longer than I have to be. Please, Erik, I love you and I want us to be together"  
"I would love nothing more than to go to sleep every night with you in my arms, Charles"

Charles took this as a yes on Erik's part and kissed him before settling down in his arms. He needed this small victory, needed something to focus on for with each passing minute he feared his future was becoming more and more uncertain. 

***

The next few days were tough on both of them. Erik was walking a very fine line as he struggled to maintain his top dog persona without spending much time out in the yard, away from Charles but he couldn't stay in his cell with his love all day because it would just raise suspicions.  
Most of the inmates were still seething with jealousy and anger at Erik. He'd always stood firm on the amount of sexual violence in the prison, a feat he'd fought very hard to prevent only to turn the tables once a pretty little thing like Charles had caught his eye.

Logan was actually happy for the couple. He'd known first hand how much Erik had missed Charles and even though the circumstances for their reunion were tragic, he'd never seen Erik happier.  
Charles was still very skittish in the very public areas like the mess and the yard and he tried his best to stay clear of those places unless it was unavoidable.  
Erik occasionally 'dragged' Charles into the yard by telling him that the fresh air and sunlight was good for him but the other inmates saw his actions as flaunting. It appeared to some that Erik was pleased with his new cellmate and wanted everyone in the yard to know that Charles was his and no one else's.

Victor was furious. He'd been locked up much longer than Erik and would stay on even longer again once Erik was set free. He longed for the good old days when the new inmates were fair game. If not for Erik, he knew he would have made Charles his several times by now... him and several of his fellow inmates would have enjoyed sharing that fresh piece of ass.  
Azazel had come so close before Erik had intervened and now that Victor had had a glimpse of Charles's naked body, he wanted another and another. He didn't see how Erik could be so greedy; Charles was a prize that many would be willing to fight for. Victor was even willing to fight dirty to win.

***

Shaw was filling out some paperwork when there was a knock at his door. It was new inmate arrival day so he was expecting his visitor to be Erik. His assistant opened the door and escorted Victor Creed into his office.  
He frowned; he hadn't seen Erik in his office all week, not since Charles had been brought in. Perhaps the new arrival had cost him more than he'd first thought.

"Creed" Shaw greeted him. "Have a seat"  
Victor followed ceremony and sat down opposite Shaw.  
"What brings you here today?" He asked.  
"I uh have a proposal for you"  
"You? A proposal, for me?"  
"It's about Erik"  
"Oh? What has Mr Lensherr done now?"  
"Well, that's the thing... he hasn't done anything"  
"I'm not sure I follow"  
"Ever since his little sex toy got here, he's neglected all of his duties"  
"Now that's not entirely true. He's completed all his work details"  
"I meant his unofficial duties, sir"  
"His unofficial duties"

Victor folded his hands in his lap.  
"We both know he only has six months left with us" he continued "have you given much thought as to who will replace him?"  
"Replace him"  
"As top dog?"

Shaw leaned back in his seat and eyed Victor curiously.  
"Do you have someone in mind?"  
"Yes sir, me"  
"You want to be top dog?"  
"Yes sir but I don't want to wait either... Erik has slipped up a lot and it's only been a week. There were three fights just yesterday and he isn't even aware they took place"  
"I understand you broke up two of them yourself?"  
"I did, sir" Victor was careful not to admit that he was also the cause of them. "I feel the place is sliding under Erik's leadership as he's become too distracted by his new cellmate"

"Do you have a plan to overthrow him?" Shaw asked.  
"Perhaps" Victor played it coy.  
"I can not condone your actions but if you wish to make a bid for that role, I can not stop you. In the end, it's the men in the yard who essentially chose who they wish to follow"  
"I understand"  
"When Erik made his play for Top Dog, I did give him a push in the right direction" Shaw explained "plus he does toe the line if or when the need comes that I have to pull him up. Are you willing to do the things he's done to run this place?"  
"I'm a harder man than he"  
"True"

"I thought you liked him as your top dog?" Victor asked. It seemed perhaps Shaw was going to help him.  
"I do" Shaw admitted. "He gives great head but you've raised a good point. He won't be here much longer and he has become very distracted with last weeks new arrivals"  
"I have men on my side, ones who will help me but I'm not exactly sure how to send him the message"

Shaw climbed to his feet, walked to the cabinet and retrieved a file. He then moved to the front of the desk and stopped in front of Victor.

"I have a titbit of information you may find useful" Shaw explained "but you need to show me just how far you're willing to go to become the new top dog"  
Victor eyed him curiously as Shaw unzipped his pants.  
"Show me you're a more deserving man than Erik and I'll help you achieve it"

*

Meal times and work assignments were the only times that Erik spent away from Charles; the meal times didn't bother him for he could still keep an eye on him even if it was from a distance.  
Fortunately most of the inmates had respected Erik's rule and none had tried to give Charles a hard time, aside from the occasional crude or sexual comments. Most of the men were not shy about volunteering to keep Charles company should Erik tire of him.

It actually made Charles very uncomfortable. It bothered him that they only saw him as a thing to be used for their sexual gratification. Every one of the inmates that leered at him truly believed that Charles was being used and abused by Erik every night which couldn't have been further from the truth.  
After the initial fake-rape, Erik had been reluctant to touch Charles which actually suited him just fine as he could still hear the taunts in his head. It wasn't until the fifth night that Erik had brought them both to orgasm using just his hand. 

On the sixth night, Charles had been alone in the shower block when he'd heard a strange sound and gone to investigate. He'd quietly and accidentally happened upon Darwin and Alex. It had been quite the shock seeing the two of them in such an intimate embrace, Alex braced against the wall with his legs around Darwin's waist. They were rocking against each other as Darwin pounded into Alex's ass while kissing with the same passion that Erik used to kiss Charles during their intense lovemaking.  
He'd snuck away in a hurry before they caught him spying on them, in that moment he truly appreciated the things Erik had done to make conditions here safer for men like Alex and Darwin. Had they not been under Erik's protection, they wouldn't be together right now. Charles scampered back to his cell and proceeded to throw himself into Erik's arms.  
Charles didn't say anything as he dropped to his knees and sucked Erik off. It wasn't until after Erik had returned the favor that he told him what he'd seen and how much it meant to him.  
That night, like ever other, they held each other in their arms and hoped for a brighter future for themselves.

*

Charles had tried to force himself to eat but his head was pounding and he just wanted to lie down.  
Erik could see from his spot at his table that Charles wasn't well but he waited for the right moment to address it. He got to his feet and crossed the room. As he approached he heard Charles telling Hank that he didn't feel right.

Erik instructed Hank to accompany Charles back to his cell and he nodded in agreement. The two left not long after, Erik hoped his love would feel better soon. He couldn't help noticing how quickly Victor left after Charles but the man took off in the opposite direction so Erik told himself he was just being paranoid.  
He wanted to go after Charles himself and keep him company but that wasn't how things were done around here. The last thing he needed was people thinking he was whipped; he'd already heard a whisper or two that he was under Charles's thumb. Under other circumstances he'd be proud but as top dog he couldn't afford for his fellow inmates to think he was slipping. He wondered how they'd react if they knew that he was actually in love with Charles. Erik hoped he'd managed to hide this tidbit from the other prisoners.

He made his way out to the yard and took up his usual spot on the tabletop, surveying the yard and keeping an eye on everyone but he was very aware that Charles was not with him.  
These past few days whenever he was in the yard, Charles was close by. His love would often sit in the corner with a book or engage in conversation with Hank. Erik had no idea what they would talk about, he never asked as he felt Charles deserved to have some semblance of privacy in here.

The afternoon ticked by painfully slowly until Erik could stand it no longer. He turned to Logan and told him that he was going to check on Charles.  
Erik hightailed it from the yard and made his way back to his cell. It wasn't like they weren't allowed in their cells during the day, Erik just preferred the freedom to move around whenever he felt like though he did occasionally have days when he remained in doors, he hadn't done this since Charles's arrival from fear of suspiciously breaking routine.

He moved through the almost deserted corridors. It was a beautiful sunny day so almost everyone was out in the yard or other communal areas. Erik rounded the corner and found Hank in the cell with Charles. His lover appeared to be sleeping while Hank was quietly reading a book.  
He looked up when he heard Erik's arrival.

"He's okay" Hank whispered "I uh think he's worrying himself sick"  
"What do you mean?"  
"He hasn't heard from his lawyer and it's been three days"  
"So?"  
"The longer the guy is in a coma, the less chance he has of waking up"  
"Which means Charles'll be charged with Vehicular homicide"  
"That's minimum three years, you've survived almost that"  
"But I'm not Charles... he can't stay here three years. Fuck, he can't be here even three months"

Hank frowned as he stared up at Erik.  
"Why would you even care?" He asked rather casually "you're out of here in a few months anyway"  
Erik moved further into the cell and lowered his voice.  
"I can't leave him here, Hank" he whispered "there's no telling what'll happen to him if I'm not here to protect him"  
"You're not this cut up about leaving me or Alex or Darwin to fend for ourselves"  
Erik grabbed the front of Hank's shirt.  
"Well I'm not in love with any of you, am I?"  
This caused Hank to smile.  
"Thank you, Erik" he said "I just wanted to hear you say it. I've known about the two of you since before you pretend raped him"  
"What?"

Hank stood up, walked over to the small shelf in the room and picked up one of the three books Erik owned. He proceeded to open it then he held up the photo Erik used as a bookmark.  
In that moment he remembered a night long ago when he'd shown the image to Hank.

"I recognized him straight away" Hank admitted "and I love that you're willing to move heaven and earth to protect him"  
"How many others know?"  
"I swear I never told anyone.... Except for Charles... You were good to me, Erik so I have a lot of respect for you and having met Charles now, I just want the best for both of you"  
He replaced the photo then put the book back on the shelf.  
"Thank you, Hank" Erik whispered.

He nodded in understanding then cross the cell and paused in the doorway, unsure if he was meant to leave or if Erik intended to stay.  
Erik waved him on, indicating that he planned to remain with Charles. Hank watched as Erik moved over to the bunk, dropped to his knees and very gently brushed Charles's hair from his face.

"Charles?" He whispered "how are you feeling, love?"  
Hank didn't wait to hear Charles's reply. He'd always known Erik was hiding a sweet, caring side and it was beautiful to see it and even heartwarming to see how in love the two were. He turned and left.

Erik didn't even notice, his one priority being Charles. The younger man stirred and opened his eyes.  
"Erik?" He asked.  
"I'm here" Erik replied "are you alright?"  
"Ye... Yes" his voice was husky, having just woken up "it was just a headache"  
Erik kissed his forehead then his lips.  
"Has it passed?" Charles nodded  
"I took something and it helped"  
"What? You took something?"  
"Hank gave me an aspirin"  
"You shouldn't take anything from anyone in here"  
"It was aspirin, Erik"  
"It might not have been... Drugs get passed around in here as all kinds of things"  
"I trust Hank, don't you?"  
"He might have been tricked into thinking that too"  
"But I feel fine, Erik, better than fine"

Charles slowly sat up and placed his hand on Erik's cheek. He stared into his lover's eyes.  
"I know what aspirin looks like and I feel better now" he explained "but I promise I won't take anything again"  
"Thank you" Erik kissed him. "Hank said something..."  
"Oh?"  
"He thinks you're worrying yourself sick because you haven't heard from your lawyer"  
"She said she'd be in touch and she's not one to leave you hanging... I should have heard something by now"  
"Maybe he still hasn't woken up yet?"  
"This is one of those times that I feel the 'no news is good news' sentiment doesn't apply"

"Are you up for taking a walk?" Erik asked him "we can go to the warden and ask if he knows anything. Perhaps it's good news and he's typing up your release papers as we speak"  
"I still think I would have heard if that were the case"  
"There's no harm in asking, Charles"  
"I suppose not"

Charles gingerly climbed off the bunk, uncertain if the room were about to start spinning again but he stood up and really did feel fine. Erik was looking at him with genuine concern in his eyes.  
"I'm fine" Charles assured him with a smile "really Erik, I feel much better"  
He reached up and wrapped his arms around Erik's neck. In turn, Erik slid his arms around Charles's waist and pulled him close.  
"I love you and it's my right to worry about you, Charles" he insisted.  
"There are other things to worry about than a mildly irritating headache"  
Erik shrugged in agreement before leaning down and capturing Charles's lips in a deep, lingering kiss. 

For the briefest moment, he was able to forget where they were and why each of them were here. He was able to lose himself in his lover's arms, his lips, his embrace and it was beautiful.

It was a brief fantasy that cost them dearly.

Charles too had forgotten the world around them, content in his lover's arms and drunk on Erik's kisses that he didn't realize anyone else was in the cell until it was too late.  
He felt another pair of arms around him, that forcefully and painfully separated him from Erik. Charles opened his mouth to yell in protest but his cries were cut short by a piece of cloth being shoved into his mouth.  
He struggled as best he could but felt an uneasy chill when he saw it had taken three men to overpower Erik.

His lover was on his knees, his hands tied behind his back with a makeshift gag in his mouth; Charles could see blood seeping from his shirt and panic overcame him. Erik had been stabbed!  
Charles defiantly tried to fight but when he saw the crudely made knife covered in Erik's blood being pressed against his love's throat, he eased up.  
Two men were still holding Erik down though he too was still struggling to break free, his eyes only focused on Charles. He didn't care what they did to him, as long as they didn't hurt Charles.

It had all happened so fast. One minute Charles had been content in Erik's arms and now they were on opposite sides of the cell, both gagged and being held by fellow inmates. Erik looked completely livid but Charles could also see the worry in his eyes.  
The room was eerily quiet as their assailants had barely made a sound in their bid to overpower the couple; it was very disconcerting. Charles didn't know the two holding him by name but recognized them as being in the shower block during his fake-rape. The men on either side of Erik were Riptide and Azazel. Charles was still in awe that it had taken three men to bring Erik down, he partially wished they'd underestimated him and not come so well prepared.

Two more men stepped forward and Charles instantly felt more uneasy. One was Erik's friend, Victor. He looked around, almost expecting Logan to be there too but he wasn't. What did that mean? What was going on?

Victor smiled a chilling smile as he looked from Charles to Erik and back again. He moved towards Erik and lowered his gag.

"What the fuck are you playing at?" Erik demanded.  
"The boys here didn't believe me when I told them you were a little too friendly with your new sex toy" Victor explained "they also didn't believe me when I pointed out the true nature of your relationship"  
Erik's gaze hardened.  
"Why did you keep it a secret, Erik?" Victor asked him "were you afraid what would happen if everyone knew this pretty little thing was your rich little boy toy that's waiting out there for you? Looks like he got tired of waiting"  
"Fuck you, Victor!" Erik spat.

But Victor moved away from Erik and closer to Charles.  
"I know why you did it" he continued "because you didn't want anyone fucking with your top dog status and him being here... fucks it up completely"  
"Victor-" Riptide began.

"Your reign is over, Erik" Victor taunted him "I'm the new top dog now"  
"Shaw would never allow that!" Erik insisted.

Victor stepped back towards Erik. He knelt down to look into his eyes then reached out and squeezed his stab wound. Erik winced in pain then spat in his face. Victor leaned closer to whisper in his ear.  
"I can such his cock too you know"  
Erik narrowed his eyes. "How else could I have found out about you and Charles?"  
He moved back and got to his feet.

"You've had control for too long, Erik" Victor explained "and I'm not about to wait another six months until you're gone. I want you to have to bow to me... to follow my rules, to do what I say" his eyes flickered to Charles "and I now have the ultimate weapon to use against you"  
"Don't you dare touch him!" Erik insisted.  
"I want you to acknowledge my new leadership role"  
"Fuck you"  
"You have to submit to me! The men will never accept me unless they hear it from your lips... I want to hear you say it too"  
"Fuck you"

Victor nodded to Azazel who promptly replaced the gag then he pulled Charles to his feet. His legs were shaking, the fear inside him was too much, he couldn't see any way out of this. There was six of them against him and Erik, both of whom were restrained. His one fear right now was that Erik would bleed to death before this was over.  
Victor dragged Charles to the front of the cell and placed his hands upon the bars. One of his helpers approached with what looked like torn up sheets and he proceeded to tie Charles's wrists to the bars. He felt the panic rising in him and he hastily tried to pull away. He lashed out and kicked Victor who simply swore then backhanded Charles.  
He turned back to look at Erik who had started struggling again. Erik only seemed to fight when Charles was facing any kind of threat. 

Victor took the makeshift knife from Riptide and looked at Erik.  
"It's a simple request" he said "just tell everyone I'm the new top dog and everything will be fine"

Erik glared at Victor.  
No, everything wouldn't be fine. Erik had worked very hard to keep the prisoners in line and under control. It wasn't just men like Hank, Alex and Darwin who would suffer under new leadership. He knew what kind of man Victor was and he could not be trusted with the responsibility and power attached to the title of top dog.  
But if he didn't give in, Charles would ultimately be the one to suffer.

He reluctantly nodded his head as tears formed in his eyes.  
"There, that wasn't so hard now was it?" Victor cooed. He reached for the gag. "Say it, Erik, say it for me"  
"You're the new top dog" Erik spat "so long as you don't-"  
His threat was cut off by the gag being replaced. Erik started to struggle again; Victor had gotten what he wanted, that should have been the end of it.  
But he walked away with the knife still in his hand. He stopped beside Charles and slid the knife across his coveralls, separating the pants from the top then he yanked them and the underwear down to his ankles.  
Erik shouted in fierce anger but Azazel and Riptide held him tight. Victor turned with a triumphant smile and slid the knife back to Azazel.

"As the new Top Dog" Victor declared "my first order of business is to have myself a ride on this beautiful piece of ass"  
He slapped Charles's naked ass as he spoke. Erik shouted in anger; tears formed in Charles's eyes as he fought to free himself but his hands were firmly tied.

Victor leaned close, his breath against Charles's ear. He brushed his hair from his face before placing a kiss to Charles's neck.  
"Don't struggle" he hissed "it'll only hurt more"

Charles closed his eyes to hold back the tears that he knew were coming but he told himself to stay strong, he couldn't afford to fall to pieces, Erik needed him to be brave.  
He felt Victor's hand squeezing his ass cheek and tried not to wince. This wasn't the first time he'd been molested like this, fuck it wasn't even the second thanks to the show he and Erik had been forced to put on but he damn well prayed it would be the last.

Charles told himself he could do this as he prepared himself mentally for what was about to happen.  
It was really real this time. Erik wasn't coming to save him like the first time and it wasn't just pretend with Erik playing a role. This was real, the man who had tied him up and was now taunting both him and Erik was committed; he was going to rape him and there wasn't a damn thing he could do to stop it.  
Even if by some miracle, Charles was able to free himself, they were still holding and hurting Erik. Charles would not do a thing that could inadvertently cause harm to him.

Azazel watched with glee as Victor taunted Erik but he wished he'd get a move on. This plan had been all Victor's but that didn't mean they had all day to draw it out. Erik was still fighting his damn hardest to break free of Azazel's grip despite being bound, gagged and bleeding.  
He'd never seen anyone quite so desperate to protect another.  
As long as Charles was here, Erik would be their pet and not their master any more.

"Get on with it" Riptide hissed "we can't restrain him all fucking day!"

Victor turned and looked at Erik with a triumphant smirk upon his lips. He brought his hand to his face, noisily slicked his index and middle fingers before parting Charles's cheeks and forcefully shoving his fingers inside.  
Charles screamed against the gag at the sudden and painful intrusion. He kept his eyes shut to hold back the tears. He wanted to fight, to make it stop, wanted to force himself not to vomit.  
It wasn't until that very moment that he realized just how careful Erik had tried to be with him. Victor's fingers hurt; he tried to pull away but he was trapped between him and the bars of the cell. He clenched his fists around the bars as Victor's fingers twitched inside him.  
'Don't vomit, don't vomit' he kept telling himself. With the gag in his mouth he'd likely choke to death though that would be slightly more pleasant than what Victor was doing to him.

When Victor's roving fingers slipped free, Charles didn't feel the slightest hint of relief for barely a moment later he felt the man's rock hard cock breaching his hole and he screamed again.  
Victor grasped his hips, his fingers digging into the skin and Charles knew he intended to leave bruises. He felt Victor's tongue on his cheek and shuddered at the touch. His thrusts were violently harsh as he repeatedly slammed Charles against the bars. The tears he'd fought so hard against began to stream down his cheeks when he felt Victor's hand on his cock. At least his body wasn't reacting to Victor the way it had to Erik. His cock was limp between his legs.

"Well that's disappointing" Victor hissed in his ear.  
Charles opened his eyes enough to glare at the man but Victor simply chuckled. He continued bucking his hips, slamming into Charles's again and again until his cheeks were wet with tears.  
It didn't take long for Victor to come. He wrapped his fist around Charles's neck as he shot his load. His cum filled Charles's ass and the younger man sobbed as Victor pulled free.

"That was hot" Victor hissed at Charles before turning to the rest of the men in the room. "Who's next?"

"No!" Erik shouted into his gag. He started struggling again as Victor approached. He raised his fingers to his lips and teasingly licked them in front of Erik.  
Riptide moved forward, switching positions with Victor who immediately grabbed Erik's arm. He started a running commentary in Erik's ear, describing in great detail everything Riptide was going to do to Charles.

Erik struggled valiantly until Victor, once again, prodded at his stab wound. Blood was pooling on Erik's shirt but he didn't care, he needed to get to Charles.  
Victor reached up, twirled his fingers in Erik's hair and yanked very hard, pulling his head right back.

"I want to watch you watch this" Victor sneered.

Erik couldn't look away; Riptide yanked his pants down and forced his cock inside Charles. Even with the gag, his scream reached Erik's ears and he clenched his fists in anger.  
Riptide lasted longer than Victor; he pulled out and tucked himself back into his pants.  
With the smug satisfaction on his lips, he turned and gave a high five to the man on his left. Erik was too furious to even identify the man who was quick to take Riptide's place.

Charles screamed yet again as the third man forced his hard, ready cock inside Charles's already abused hole.  
Tears continued to stream down his cheeks as fingernails dug into his thighs.  
He wasn't used to such treatment, he felt sick and dirty. Two strangers had already come inside him and a third was going to add to that. It felt wrong and disgusting and painful. None of them had used any form of preparation and the pain of each thrust was becoming more and more unbearable.  
He felt the body behind him shudder, dig his fingers in deeper, bury his cock balls deep inside him before shooting his come. 

Exhaustion started to set in and Charles collapsed against the bars. A moment later, he felt a pair of arms around his waist and he was forcibly pulled back up.  
Azazel was ready for his turn. He playfully slapped Charles's ass before parting the cheeks. His laughter shook his entire body and caused Charles to shudder.

"Looks to me like he's all full up, boys" Azazel teased.  
Charles could feel the flecks of cum dripping from his ass and down his thighs. His face burned in humiliation while his assailants simply laughed in delight.  
"At least I know you're ready for me" Azazel leered in Charles's ear.  
But he wasn't ready, Charles would never be ready for abuse like this. Azazel's cock was huge; he felt he was being ripped apart and when the larger man started bucking his hips, Charles felt the entire room beginning to spin. He hoped he'd pass out from the pain. Azazel placed both his hands on top of Charles's and painfully slammed his body against the cold metal bars. Charles whimpered at the pain as the tears continued to trickle from his eyes.

He made the mistake of turning his head to look at Erik. Charles could see the tears in his lover's eyes and it broke his heart. Erik had fought so desperately hard to protect him from a fate like this yet his attempts had been thwarted. He wanted Erik to know that he didn't blame him for any of this, he loved him and could never hold him responsible for this.

Seeing the pain in Charles's eyes cut Erik straight through the heart. He was feeling slightly woozy, possibly from the amount of blood he'd lost and his very energetic attempts at escape.  
So far he'd been forced to watch four different men violently assault Charles and he swore to himself he'd get revenge on every single one of them.

Charles passed out before Azazel came but that didn't stop the man from pounding into him and shooting his cum deep inside Charles.

Erik couldn't remember a time he'd ever felt so helpless. His beautiful, innocent Charles was being hurt and abused while he just sat there, bleeding, and clenching his fists.  
Charles's next abuser had been eagerly awaiting his turn to plow that sweet, stretched hole but his impatience meant that he lasted the shortest amount of time. It didn't seem to bother him that Charles still hadn't regained consciousness either. 

It felt like hours had passed by the time the last of the group stepped up for his turn and he was cruel enough to slap Charles across the face in a bid to rouse him.  
By the time he came, Charles's ass was too full to take anymore and the cum mixed with his blood oozed down his thighs.

But it still wasn't over.  
Victor needed one last triumph over Erik. He dragged him across the room until Erik was almost close enough to touch Charles then he knelt in front of him.

"Would you look at that?" He hissed at Erik "look at that pretty abused cum filled hole"  
Erik tried to elbow Victor but his hands were still tied behind his back and he was beginning to lose feeling in his fingertips.  
Victor grabbed Erik's hair, tilted his head back and leaned down to speak to him.  
"I want you to lick it clean" he taunted Erik "I want to watch you lick my cum from his ass"

He laughed as he lowered Erik's gag.  
Erik wasted no time; he lashed out and sank his teeth into Victor's wrist.  
Victor screamed and Erik prayed he'd latched on hard enough to draw blood. He had!  
But Victor was equally as quick to retaliate and he plunged the crude knife into Erik's leg.

*

Logan stared up at the clock above the door, wondering what was taking Erik so long. He'd said he just wanted to check on Charles but it had been almost half an hour since he'd gone. Logan found it very odd that Victor, Azazel and Riptide were all missing from the yard too.  
He got up and casually made his way across the yard, back into the building and headed for the cell blocks.

As he rounded the corner, he heard a distinct sound and he stopped in surprise. There was no way Erik was stupid enough to fuck Charles in their cell in the middle of the day, even if the cell block was deserted.  
But the next sound he heard was Victor's voice so he moved quietly down the corridor and stopped just shy of Erik's cell. He peered around the corner and saw exactly what was transpiring within.  
Both Erik and Charles were bound and gagged, Erik appeared to be bleeding quite severely.

Logan knew he couldn't go barging in for they outnumbered him and Erik, especially if Erik was already injured. He took another step back then glanced at the wall. There was no other option and he knew it.  
Logan raised his hand and slammed his fist down on the panic button.

*

The alarm was loud and cut through the halls in an instant. Victor wasted no time in fleeing the scene of the crime with Azazel, Riptide and the others following in his wake. The group separated, hastily making their way back to their own cells.

Logan was the only one to see them exit Erik's cell and was quick to run in himself. He took a moment to survey the scene; Charles was tied to the bars with his pants around his ankles, Erik's hands were restrained behind his back and he was bleeding from both his stomach and leg.  
Logan yanked the gag from his mouth before picking up the knife and hurrying over to Charles. He removed the gag before gently cutting the ties around his wrists.

"Charles?" Erik was trying to crawl closer "Charles, are you okay? Logan, is he alright?"

Logan was gentle as he lowered Charles's arms, the younger man seemed to have been holding onto the bars as though they were his lifeline. He tried to ease him down carefully as he was all too aware of the blood and semen leaking from Charles's body.  
Charles collapsed in a heap, struggling to reach a hand out to Erik. Logan picked up the knife again and united Erik. He'd wanted to untie him first but feared he would have injured himself further in an attempt to get to Charles.

Before Logan could ask any questions, the guards burst through the door and stopped to examine the scene. It was quite a sight to behold, Charles half naked and Erik bleeding while Logan stood awkwardly between them.

"What's going on here?" One guard asked as another stepped forward to restrain Logan.

Charles painfully eased himself up and stared defiantly at the guard.  
"I got sick of being his fuck toy" Charles explained "so I made him stop"

All eyes turned from Charles to Erik to Logan but when neither of them attempted to deny his claims, the guard stepped forward and reached for his radio to call for a medical team.

Logan was escorted from the cell by two of the guards. He was marched past several other cells whose occupants had returned due to the alarm calling for a lockdown. He passed by Hank's cell, he looked scared and confused.

"Logan?" Hank called. "What's going on?"  
Logan recognized the man in the cell next to Hank's as one of the men who'd fled behind Victor so he decided to stoke the fire.  
"Charles just stabbed Erik" he told Hank "and he might not make it"


End file.
